Doctor Who Series Two
by Revfew
Summary: The Doctor and Maxine return! On the search for an entry point to the universe their friend Gabriel has become trapped in. Expect new and old faces, friends and foes. And most of all, expect the wrath of the Lekar...
1. Paradise Towers, Infected Part One

The halls of Paradise Towers were filled with the intoxicatingly sweet aroma of neglect, as the faint scrawl of "Pex Lives" began to fade even more. The place had been emptied of residents for a good fifty years now, resulting in a bleached, rotted colour on the vine-hugged slimy, wet walls. A lone bird swooped around the empty corridors, gliding past rotting doors, unknown possible skeletons, broken down cleaning robots. It nested in a little alcove, above a burnt open-space spray-painted with the words "Kangs are United".

The glory days of the Towers had been ended abruptly, all those years ago. No one knew what drove everyone away...some said that the spirit of Kroagnon, the Great Architect of Paradise Towers, had returned from beyond the grave to menace...some said that an infestation had occurred. These people were correct. Paradise Towers, infected with an incurable disease.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

"So, first stop! Hopefully of many. Who knows? Maybe this could be the last one!"

"Is the scanner working yet?"

"Not exactly. I mean, now it's telling me what year we're in, just not where."

"Shall we go outside then, Doctor? Or just sit around?"

"You'll be the first to know."

The doors opened.

"The door's open."

"See, first to know."

They ran outside, finding themselves on an old, cracked footpath. At the other side of the dead road was a glimmering monolithic tower, surrounded by an iron fence.

"Oh, wow."

"I know. Been here before."

"What is it?"

"Paradise Towers. Residential towers, built by an insane architect. Had cannibals, too. Tried to eat one of my old companions."

"Did they?"

"No. Some would say unfortunately. Anyway, by the look of it now it's probably been abandoned for...fifty, fifty five years. Shame, had a really nice pool and everything."

"Looks like everything is gone. No cars or anything."

"Obviously we need to find out why."

He sprinted across the lonely road and hopped over the fence. Maxine did exactly the same (but with more accuracy). They forced the door open, and the whiff of gas flooded out ominously.

"I've got some gas masks in the TARDIS. Stay here!"

He returned after a minute, carrying what looked like motorcycle helmets.

"Couldn't find the gasmasks, so you'll have to do with these. Should protect us for at least 24 hours. After that, we'll slowly begin to melt, nothing to worry about. Now, come along, we've got a mystery to solve!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

The halls were haunted by the terrifying sense of loneliness, along with the crumbled remnants of skeletons.

"Poor people."

"What could be here...Maxine, don't touch those bodies!"

"I wasn't going to."

He knelt down and got a closer look.

"It's almost as if the flesh was ripped off of them..."

"Cannibals?"

"Oh, definitely not. Look at the way the flesh was taken! Far too clean. No, whatever it is, it was patient."

A vent popped open and a cloud of smog plumed outwards.

"That's some unusual gas."

"Hang on...flesh, gas...there's something on the tip of my tongue and I can't think of what it is! Urgh!"

They walked down one of the corridors and discovered a large, white, rusted metallic thing.

"Cleaner! Just what we need!"

He ripped a panel off of the machine's side and crossed over, and ripped out, some wires. The Cleaner twitched.

"Right, try to find somewhere to hold onto. It may move quite fast."

It didn't. It was slower than a tortoise, and considerably heavier, meaning it left rough, uneven marks on the ground.

"It'd be easier and neater just to walk."

"Yeah, but we need excitement once and a while and quite frankly this is exciting."

The machine stopped, screeching across the ground.

"Enough excitement then?"

He scowled.

"I guess walking is exciting. No actually, walking is still boring."

"Oh shut up."

They eventually reached a door, which was smeared in now-dried, flaking blood. A spew of weak, black smoke slowly leaked from its gaps. The Doctor opened the door and stood back, as an overworked generator pumped methodically, grinding and sputtering.

"Okay, so overpowered generator, abandoned bliss, and gas, all built up around what could be a valuable time anomaly. Cool!"

"Cool?!"

"Fine then, adequately thrilling! We should get back to the TARDIS, scan...for...lifeforms..."

Behind them stood a man in rough leather rags, with a dazed look and long, greasy hair. He grunted and walked away.

"Should we?"

"Yeah."

Quietly they tread behind him, as their new friend grunted softly to himself. Eventually he shuffled through a musty set of double doors, disappearing into the misty darkness of unknown territory. The Doctor took out the sonic, fiddling around with the settings so it would become a flashlight. There was a low, clicking sound creating an uneasy ambiance.

"So, what happened last time you were here?"

"Nothing much, boring stuff. The original architect just tried to kill everybody living here, that's all."

"Sounds normal."

"You should know by now that normal can mean anything."

Maxine was caught off guard by the scuttling of feet, and even more clicking.

"Is it just me, or is someone clicking their fingers?"

"That's more than fingers...think! Come on you thick headed idiot think! Flesh, gas and clicking...what am I missi- oh. Oh no."

"What?"

"I should've realised sooner. Stay perfectly still, and close your eyes as soon as you see even a glimmer of a claw."

"Claw?"

"Gnnnnnnnrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

"Too late."

Bright ceiling lights popped on, revealing a platform of spherical seats. On these sat gigantic, dirty crabs, snapping their claws as if clapping hands.

"What are they?!"

"Relatives of the Macra...the Maroc!"


	2. Paradise Towers, Infected Part Two

"The who in the what now?"

"The Macra. Giant crabs who feed on gas. Except this lot evolved out of that, began to get a taste for flesh. So clever they gave themselves a stupid name: Maroc. Their word for champions."

"**Correct, Traveller.**"

A heart-pounding, powerful voice burst from the head Maroc's barely noticeable mouth. Its voice was irritating, cocky and full of false zeal, as if trying to both humiliate and demean the Doctor and Maxine. It snapped its claws like powerful clamps, taunting the other Maroc around it, showing its unneeded authority.

"But how did you get here? Your lot are always found in the Hersfer System, not here!"

"**Our breeding range emplanted embryos in the stomach lining of swine. Once brought to this galaxy we grew, swarmed and multiplied, taking a stronghold close by.**"

"So you took it upon yourselves to destroy those who lived here. Except Ol' Moany over there, how come you spared him?"

"**We did not.**"

The Stranger fell apart as all the small crabs spilled out from inside him, leaving only a bag of skin.

"**Are you so unintelligent that you did not realise we are capable of surveillance across this area? We saw your craft arrive. Tell me, as you know so much about my race, what are you?**"

The Doctor straightened his bowtie.

"I'm the Doctor. She's Maxine. We're time and space travellers, I am older than you lot, older than your race and twice as powerful. And you know what I have?"

"**What?**"

"A sonic screwdriver."

He pointed the sonic upwards and activated it, causing the gas to stop flowing and leak out quickly. The Maroc began to choke and flail.

"Come on!" He yelled, bursting out through the door with Maxine in tow. They kept going as fast as possible, almost falling over their currently cumbersome feet.

"Did you kill them?" Maxine shouted, already knowing the answer but asking anyway.

"Of course not, just delayed them!"

"Where are we going?!"

"The pool!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

They had to stop a few more levels up, their breath depleting quickly.

"So, is this the place? On the TimeScar?"

"No. Doubted it was from the start."

"Then why bother?"

"There's usually danger. Plus stopping and going is boring without doing both."

They could hear the scuttling feet of the Maroc beneath them, getting closer and more importantly, angrier.

"Quickly!" he yelled, bursting back up the stairs. They kept going, and going, and going, running quickly out of breath again. It was becoming strenuous, this running. All the time, nonstop running.

They burst through double doors, and into a room full of giant, rusted, pounding machines. The Doctor sonicked the door, making sure it was locked.

"Gas refinery! Love a gas refinery, unless there's a giant squid involved, or even a giant Prince Charles. That was a crazy weekend, Lewis Carroll went home with the lampshade!"

"I thought you said we were going to the pool?"

"So did I. This must be it, the reason they came here. Bit primitive, but should be enough to keep them going for a long time. Must have been closed long ago, people evicted, and workers implanted. Then the Maroc come and BAM, all of this infestation."

The doors burst open and the Maroc burst inside. The Doctor and Maxine hid behind a large pump.

"**Doctor! Come out! We will not permit this! We will kill you, I'm sure you understand this.**"

"I do, but I'm willing not to!"

He emerged, sneakily throwing the sonic to Maxine and slowly gesturing to the gaspipe above her.

"**Doctor!**"

"Hello! Yes, I'm here! Hold the fanfare, and the cakes, although I do like them!"

"**It was wise to give yourself up!**"

"But did I really? How many people did I come in with?"

"**One**."

"So you should be worrying. You should be asking yourselves 'where's his friend?!'. You should be thinking away in your tiny crab minds. You should be quaking in your pincers. And then, oh but then...then you should give up. Then you should just run. Run away, go on. Run away. Because you know what happens if you don't."

"**What?**"

"You get some fresh air."

Maxine pressed the sonic to the pipe and activated it, causing the old metal tube to shut down. Everything started to grind to a halt and make odd, hurting noises. The Maroc began to scream, clutching their heads with their pincers.

"Run, unless you want to see dead crabs explode!"

As tempting the offer was, she followed him out quickly. She burst through the front doors first, entering the TARDIS in a flash. From behind her she could hear the monumental explosion, could smell the burning crabflesh.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

The Doctor stood at the scanner, doing something she'd never seen him do.

"What are you doing?"

"Mapping out exact co-ordinates. Can't be bothered to go down the magical mystery tour road again. Oh yeah, I lied about the scanner earlier, just said it was broken for a bit of fun."

"So you actually know where we're going next? You won't pretend?"

"Yep."

"Well?"

"The best place in the universe."

"Which is?"

"Earth."


	3. Green Fingers Part One

Kryn-Chase Industries was booming as ever, their empire already spreading out of the UK.

Wilfred Mott had no idea where his granddaughter's old office was, and wouldn't ask anyone for directions. He didn't trust them, and Donna had told him not to talk to any of the "idiots".

She'd quit because of them, although he reckoned she was fired. She was alright, though. Shaun had a high-up job for a television company, which Wilf found to be incredibly interesting. They'd begun to get it all, ever since the ticket. Ever since the Doctor.

He sighed. The Doctor. He'd wondered where that wonderful man had been ever since the Master business, ever since he'd pleaded with him not to die. He hoped he hadn't died, in the end, but knew it was probably in vain.

And then he heard it. The noise, the noise of the Doctor's ship. He looked around, and looked at the ceiling.

"Yahey!" he cried, doing in a little jig. He ran through the corridors, occasionally giving up hope of finding the man.

But then he turned the corner, and saw the box. It was bluer than before, with a new St John's Ambulance sticker which hadn't been there before. Before he could admire the new doors even more, they stepped a young man, with a tweed jacket and a red bowtie. He had a quiff like one of those pop stars, and a large chin. He looked at Wilf and began to beam, looking both extremely happy and sad.

"Wilfred Mott!" he laughed, giving Wilf a hug.

"Doctor? Is it really you?"

The man nodded, straightening the tie.

"Oh Doctor! Oh dear lord! I thought I'd never see you, after the wedding. Mind you, you aren't half younger. If I didn't know better I'd think you'd have some work done!"

The Doctor laughed.

"I'd say you'd have some work done too!"

"Oh don't be daft. For a while I thought...I thought you had..."

"Me? Never!"

"You're younger though. Wish I could do that sometimes."

"These eyes, Wilf, have seen the world. I may look younger but I'm older, older than I've ever been."

"You can't be that old!"

"1118."

"My word!"

A young woman emerged from behind the Doctor. Her eyes widened.

"It's him! The one you got me to-"

"Yes, well, this is Maxine."

"Pleasure to meet you, my love."

"Thanks, sir."

"Please, call me Wilf. Well Doctor, what are you doing in a place like Kryn-Chase?"

"Oh, is what this is?"

"Yeah."

"I've heard of Kryn-Chase, don't they make steroids, athletic aids, that kind of thing?"

"Yes, my dear. You know Doctor, she's like Donna."

"Am I?"

"How is Donna?"

"And Donna is?"

"Old companion."

Maxine found it cool that she was part of a line of important people. She made sure to accidentally say this out loud.

"Really? They usually get jealous."

The trio's conversation was cut short when a squadron of armed guards rounded the corner.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement. I can make some tea?"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Decker Chase sat at his desk, atop the world. He was the man of the hour, month, day, year and soon, the _century. _Nothing could stop him, not one bug, illness, or even a death. Fit as a fiddle and twice as fast.

He downed the pills quickly. Ghastly stuff. He was allowed to say that, he'd made it after all. From an old recipe from a new friend, who of course couldn't be credited. He'd ridden the two year wave of victory, on a board made of unbreakable success.

A trio of people were pushed into his office by a squad of guards.

"What's happening? Who are these people?"

"This lot were caught trespassing-"

"Gracefully investigating!"

"-trespassing in corridor fifty."

"So? Why bring them to me? Johnson's head of security."

"Yes sir, but this man insisted on seeing you."

"You bet I did! What did you do to Donna?"

"Who?"

"Donna Temple-Noble! She worked 'ere for three months!"

"Ah, yes. She left in...unsavoury terms."

"Yeah, well she's got no job now! Thanks to you lot! Thank god her husband's still got his, caring for the three of 'em."

The Doctor snapped his attention to Wilf.

"Three?"

"Oh, I forgot. She had a young daughter, angel she is. Called Jess. Never without a smile!"

The Doctor grinned, happy for his old friend. Then he looked back at Decker.

"Now, I'm assuming from your poorly-chosen name, no offence by the way, that your name is Kryn? Or Chase?"

"I am Decker Chase, head of, well, _everything. _May I ask for yours. Just not a fan of forcibly ejecting you without your name."

"I'm the Doctor, she's Maxine and he's Wilf."

"The Doctor?...huh. The Doctor."

"That's my name, kind of unknown these days."

"Not in my family. Do you remember a Harrison Chase?"

"Can't say I can. Bit quick, never really hang around to remember sometimes."

"I do," piped up Wilf, "he was that millionaire who vanished. People said he'd been kidnapped."

"Harrison Chase did not disappear. He died. And his killer was a man named the Doctor."

Maxine and Wilf looked at the Doctor, who looked down in thought.

"Chase...Ohhhh. Chase, I know. Chase, had all the plants, bit of a nutter. Oh, oh you shouldn't have told me his name."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm clever. Kryn-Chase, you didn't create it. Kryn is spelle isn't it?"

"You're clever, Doctor, I'll give you that. You're right."

Maxine looked at the Doctor.

"What's he on about? You're saying he's working with aliens? Although that shouldn't be odd anymore..."

"Harrison Chase. He sent people to Antarctica, to collect these pods, alien pods. Alien plants, Krynoids. Intergalactic weeds!"

"And my salvation. All the pills, Doctor. All the pills. Now, Beckley, Challis, you two can take care of these people. You others can leave."

The other guards strode out.

"Can't say I'll enjoy watching this, Doctor. I mean, I've heard good things about people killing, but it doesn't seem like something I'd enjoy. So I'm going to leave, now. Business to be attended to, that sort of thing."

He almost ran out, as the guards readied their weapons. They concentrated on Wilf, whose body slumped to the ground. The Doctor screamed out.

"You've just made me angry!"

"What you going to do, turn into the Hulk? Get ready to open fire!"

The Doctor and Maxine closed their eyes, and prepared for death.


	4. Green Fingers Part Two

The two men fell down unconscious.

"And many 'appy returns!"

Wilf was...alive. Standing proud, carrying a paperweight. He put it down and stepped over the guards.

"Lousy shots." he laughed.

"Nice trick."

"Thank you! Nicked it off a possum from Animal Planet. Great grandchildren don't sleep that often, you see."

"Now come on, can't let the evil genius get away without learning the evil genius' plan!"

They ran outside, into the wide manufacturing room. Millions of presses stamped down in liquid-drowned molds, creating pills the size of Brazil nuts. The pills were then packaged up into small boxes by bland-looking workers, and then placed on a small pad for delivery men.

"That's high tech, _too _high tech for a company like this. Limited workforce and alien interference, all I need now is gas in the sky and potato men."

"What do we do now then?"

"We find out if Mr Chase likes plants."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

After ten minutes of sneaking from the office to an outer hall, they were greeted by Chase. With him were two dull factory workers.

"Ah, Doctor. I had hoped you were lying in a pool of your own juice right now."

"Not me. And besides, my juice has got bits, which I always find pointless. Bits in juice, rubbish! Not as rubbish as your business plans though."

"And what do you know of them exactly?"

"Not that much. Only that you seem to be messing about like Harrison, with all this Krynoid business. What do they want? Bit hard negotiate with a plant, isn't it? Or at least it is sometimes. And I say sometimes because I've met Jackie Strawberry-Runner, but boring but good with figures."

"The Krynoids are...frightened of a war that is coming dangerously close to their planet, or so I'm told. So they're seeking out a new one."

"Couldn't they pick something less populated?"

"The Earth is the planet known most to them, next to their own."

"By the way, what's wrong with this lot? Should be cheerier! Unless...oh. Oh you clever things you. Grisly and horribly wrong, but clever."

"What?" asked Wilf and Maxine in unison.

"Well, presuming every athletic person in Britain's taken this stuff, repeatedly over a period of time. It's an Adiposian scenario: someone introduces something into the health market, humans eat it up and then...then they change. Presuming I'm right...how much DNA is in one pill?"

"Plenty, Doctor. That's why I brought my friends, Tweedledum and Tweedledee. All I have to do is inject this," he explained, plunging a syringe into the two workers' arms, "and _step back_, naturally. And now, watch."

They shook on the spot, stuttering too. Then the graphic stuff happened. Their skin began to lump, and bubble. Small, thin vines pushed their way through the skin, causing still-human blood to ooze out. After two seconds, the human forms burst apart and two bear-sized creatures made of leaves and vines were left in their place.

"It's like them aliens from that film!" Wilf yelled.

"And voila. There's the breeding process, Doctor. Thousands across Britain, billions across the planet. Naturally, it's only going to effect people at the time. But eventually...eventually -we- will be successful."

"You sound doubtful."

"You know, sometimes, when you're going to die. And I definitely know. It's coming, Doctor. Funny. You're a doctor, and you're going to fail at saving lives."

"It's not a foreign feeling. Luckily for me, I'm better at winning than losing."

"Cocky."

"Being cocky helps sometimes. Like when you want to escape quickly, using a sonic screwdriver on a high-powered setting."

He held the sonic up and activated it, waving it around like a lightweight sword. The TARDIS appeared slowly around the Doctor, Maxine and Wilf, sheltering them from the enemies outside.

"Now then, we've got to get back to corridor fifty. Whatever's there, it's important and something they don't want us to see."

Wilf looked around at the TARDIS, not his first time in the extraordinary ship.

"You've cleaned up."

"Well, couldn't have it dirty for you!"

"I feel like I'm missing out on an in-joke." Maxine sighed.

The Doctor laughed, and ran outside into the famed corridor fifty. Maxine and Wilf followed closely.

"We're looking for any doorways, any elevators, any-"

"Found a doorway!"

Maxine pushed the double doors she had found, and walked inside. She quickly walked back out and strolled briskly back to the others.

"Yeah. About what's inside there..."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Chase walked through the workroom with the two Krynoids, smirking nervously.

"It's time for all of you to feel the sunlight!" he cried, as the workers began to let their inner beings free. He knew his time would be soon. But he wouldn't go out on a whimper.

"Come! Our guests await their deaths, my green-fingered friends!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

"That's beautiful! How could you be scared of that?!" the Doctor spluttered, looking confused. He was, of course, referring to the giant green pod in the middle of the room. It was roughly the size of a boulder, and was shut firmly into itself. Around it was a wide, marble base, filled with a violet liquid that vibrated as if being controlled by a heartbeat.

"What is it? Looks like a treebud!"

"That's almost exactly what it is. Krynoid Mainbrain, Mainroot, whatever you want to call it. This must be the source of any pods and DNA that Chase needs."

"Indeed it is, Doctor. And soon, to be your death scene. If that is a real term."

They turned to see Decker and a whole host of Krynoids, all ready to kill.

"I was wondering when you'd get here. Insane millionaires seem to come at me like a moth to a light."

"Millionaire? Pah! More like hundred-aire. Wasted all my money on this b-baa-baaaseee..."

He began to shake uncontrollably, screaming. He gained temporary control.

"Noo! Not yet! Doc-Doctor, help me!"

"I can't stop it. I would if I could, I really would. But you're too far gone."

"I can't go yet! I'm too _yoooounnnnnnnngggg!_"

His skin shot open powerfully and full of blood. The Krynoid stepped out, looking exactly like the rest of them.

"What now?!"

"Working that out!"

Wilf had a moment of inspiration.

"Doctor, I have an idea!"

"What's the idea?!"

"I saw it on Animal Planet. Some bloke weakened this jungle plant using sound vibrations, from a special speaker!"

"Oh you beautiful genius! Everyone with skin block your ears!"

He took out a spherical shape from his jacket pocket, twisted it and threw it into the water beneath the pod. It began to glow and vibrate, and eventually caused a loud sonic boom. The Krynoids fell, turning brown and lifeless and crisp. The pod sagged and began to rot.

"Reversed the sound waves back into Broccoli United, causing them to burst! Brilliant!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Maxine waited in the TARDIS while the Doctor said goodbye to Wilf.

"You know, you never told me why you were 'ere, Doctor."

"We're looking for a missing friend. Could remain missing by the rate we're going at."

"Well, I hope you find him."

The Doctor smiled.

"She's still happy, by the way. After all the trouble recently."

"Trouble?"

"Sylvia and her aren't talking. Does my head in sometimes. Still, she's got a great man in Shaun."

"Good, good."

"You could always-"

"I may look different, but she'll still know."

"Worth a shot, eh? Well, goodbye Doctor."

"Goodbye, Wilfy!"

"Will I see you again?"

"You better."

They smiled and embraced tightly, before the Doctor went back inside.

"Right then," he exclaimed, "time for the next stop!"

Wilf stood back as the ship he knew all too well began to vanish, and groan. A tear rolled down his cheek, a tear of joy. Wait until he told Sylvia.


	5. The Coming of the Likron

An old friend of the Doctor was searching for him, and for good reason. He'd travelled with the Time Lord twenty years ago, and since then he'd regretted not getting a way of communicating with him.

His expedition had found something incredible, ten days ago. And every day since then a member of the team had been murdered. He knew it was soon to be his turn, and until then he had to at least try to keep alive.

He was meeting with a man who owned an item linked to the TARDIS. This man claimed to own a variation on the famous Stattenheim remote control, only this one would work on some telepathic level, to draw him in.

Only when he got there, he was left with nothing. The so-called seller was a bluff, taking his money and getting out of the way. He kicked the dirt in front of him, knowing his time was now.

And he heard the noise. Felt the breeze, saw it. The box. The TARDIS. Out stepped a young man wearing a ratty tweed jacket with a bowtie. He had a quiff and a bemused grin. An irritated looking woman followed him out, complaining about the "time delay". He approached them, rather timidly.

"Excuse me..." he started. The man looked at him, eyes wide, but not wider than his smile.

"No way! Two in a row. Two in a row Maxine!"

"Another old friend, then. I'm beginning to wonder if I need to make a club."

"Who are you, where's the Doctor and club?"

"Oh, right, regeneration! Well, we can do it the easy way or the easier way."

"What? What are yo-"

The man sighed and grabbed his head, smacking it against his own. Immediately images of Daleks, of stone angels, Sea Devils, frogmen, giant crabs, of dreadlocked creatures and of things made of leaves. He stepped back, realising just who this man was.

"Doctor?!"

The Doctor nodded.

"Maxine, meet Vislor Turlough!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

From a close window, high above the ground, he watched. He was meant to stay away, to silently watch until his moment to kill came. If there was a moment to kill. Looked he'd gotten help, protection now.

He could still kill him. He would kill him.

He had to.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Turlough led them to a battered open-top jeep.

"We've got to get going."

"Why?"

"I'll explain when we get there, Doctor."

They got inside, and the automobile spluttered along.

"So, why aren't you on Trion?"

"Hard to explain, really. Some power-mad dictator forcibly ejected the occupants of Trion."

"So you came here, to...uh..."

"Fraxzius."

"...Fraxzius to live?"

"No. I came here with an expedition, actually. As a matter of fact, that's what I need you for."

"Why?"

"Because I think I'm going to die."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

They arrived at the site, a huge carved out glacier that didn't seem to melt.

"Already I'm not liking this." Maxine sighed. She looked around, and something caught her eye. She swore she'd seen a figure, a masked figure. They'd stood still, as if watching, wearing a ratty, long black robe. She shook her head and it disappeared, like it was just made of air.

The Doctor and Turlough had gotten out, catching her unaware. She followed the dirty, ice-hinted path they had used, occasionally almost slipping. She caught up with them, as the Doctor examined the chipped-away ice.

"Old, definitely old. Bit warm, but old."

"There's something bigger over there, the thing I wanted you to see."

He walked around the glacier. Maxine walked next to the Doctor.

"What's it like, finding him again?"

"I don't think I have..." he whispered. She didn't know what context this was in. This 'thing' in question was a larger part of the glacier, holding inside three identical bodies. They were slim and boney, with claws. Their eyes were marble-like white circles, their heads a cone-like, flat-plated shape.

"I know these things..."

"What are they?"

"Likron...Gallifreyan creatures, had a mass exodus five thousand years before the War..."

"So, good or bad?"

"Bad. Definitely bad. The Likron are creatures that, kind of like swingers, prey on love. Any emotion of love, joy, they absorb it, leave you a shell of hate."

"Why did they leave?"

"Not sure. Never will be sure. They can't communicate. Born without any larynx, any tongue, any will to speak."

The ice started cracking.

"Alright, time to get going!"

"Couldn't agree more!"

The jeep skidded away, as the three Likron awoke from their slumber. They fell, learning to walk again, learning to think again. They felt the hunger again. The hunger for love.

They walked towards the faintest trace, the furthest scent they could feel. Towards their victory.

Towards the coming of the Likron.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The Doctor, Maxine and Turlough warned everyone they could. They didn't listen or just laughed at them.

"It's no use! They're going to be a bunch of misery guts if we don't convince them!"

Maxine sighed and sat down. She looked into the puddle beneath her, and saw a white-masked face looking up at her. She jumped, which the Doctor saw out of the corner of his eye.

"You're seeing it too?"

"The mask?"

"I've been seeing it since he got taken."

"What is it?"

"A message, a friend. I don't know yet."

Turlough tapped the Doctor on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I hate to be abrupt, but they're a bit upset."

There were two towns-people, screaming at each other. They were angry, shouting about how much they hated each other. Behind them stood a Likron, rolling its neck in comfort and anticipation.

"Don't worry, it's only...one..."

The two others stepped out from the shadows.

"Ok, worry, it's only three."

The Doctor took out the sonic. He brandished it like a sword but kept it inactive, lunging about a millimeter forward every two seconds. The Likron just looked at him.

"I was hoping that would intimidate them. Run!"

They sprinted away, but the Likron were like Cheetahs. They cornered the trio off, their claws coming in for the kill.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you when you were nice!"


	6. The Evolution of the Likron

The Likron scattered, unexpectedly, and ran off quickly. Behind them stood the Masked Figure, who then disappeared into the air.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know, but I think they saved us."

He looked around.

"Come on, got to find the Likron!"

"Why?!"

"We can't just leave them run amok!"

They searched, high and low, eventually reaching the TARDIS.

"You two wait here, I've got something that can help scan."

He went inside, and when he came out holding a camera-shaped box, they had vanished.

"Why do they always vanish?!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Maxine woke up in a strange, dark room. She was chained to some rock, it felt cold and rough.

"Where am I?!" she called. No one answered. No one ever would. She wasn't even heard.

She was joined by two figures, who dragged her out into an open space. The Likron were there, as was an unconscious Turlough.

"Why am I-"

She was interrupted by...the Beatles?! The sounds of _All You Need Is Love _filled the air, along with the familiar sounds of the TARDIS. The Doctor exited, smiling.

"Sorry! Couldn't resist an entrance, especially one as _groovy _as that! Now, Maxine, Likron, do you know what I don't enjoy?"

"Subtlety?"

"Being lied to, especially with android duplicates. I'm sure your master understands just how angry and impressed I am, hm?"

"_**Well done, Time Lord. Your arrogance and intelligence seem to have balanced out rather equally.**_"

The Likron began to go insane, scratching at their faces. They scattered again.

"Who are you?"

"_**I am...the Servant. And that is all you need know at this point.**_"

"Servant to who?"

"_**My master awaits you, Doctor. Then is the time for names, the moment before the meeting. But for now I shall leave you with this problem of Likron. Oh, and your search, along your so-called TimeScar. There was a faint point of access here. It shall be sealed with my passing. Until we meet again.**_"

It felt as if pressure had been lifted.

"Well, wasn't he cheerful."

"Doctor, what ab-"

"That's not Turlough, or at least not the real one. Android replica, _probably _built by ol' Masky to get me involved here. Right now he's in a state of deactivation, should be until someone turns him back on."

"Are we going to?"

"Nah. Let him sleep. We've got to find the Likron."

"But how? They could be anywhere!"

"They'll be in the most crowded place here. The market."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

They combed the market place but found nothing, not even an angry couple nor a beleaguered seller.

"They're obviously not here Doctor."

"I think they are, just well hidden, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, why?"

"You seem distant. And you completely ignored the fact we could've entered through the TimeScar here."

"Eh, there'll be another chance."

"Hmm."

They walked around some more. The Doctor saw something, and ran. She followed him quickly.

"No no no!" he yelled, as the clawed, dead body law bleeding. He looked around and smelled the air, walking down a thin alleyway cautiously. He came back a second later, preceded by a loud, frustrated "Gahhhhh!"

"They shouldn't do this, shouldn't _think _of this!"

"What's happening, then?"

"They're evolving, changing their thoughts. They could be doing _anything_! They could be _talking, _thinking of _complex theories, _they could...they could be strategically thinking out battle plans!"

"_Or _they could be just looking at us."

He turned and saw two of the Likron lurking. They gestured for them to follow.

"Guess we should follow."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

They were brought to a dank, unattractive playground. The third Likron was using the rusted slide as a throne, sitting at the top of the metal shoot.

"Ah, there you are, I thought there was something odd when you didn't show up."

"_Ddddddoktor._"

"Ah, you're speaking too. Although, I wonder if you'd call that speaking, more like mumbling."

"Doktor. Uu err duumed!"

"Speak English, are they speaking English Maxine?"

"Never heard English like that."

"Doktor uu shud net inshuld es! Er maztuh shul distriy uu!"

"Your master. I believe we've met him before. And we're meant to meet him again soon."

"Nut yut!"

"Oh. Well, I've got questions about your evolution."

"Wut."

"You're creatures that were never meant to grow, especially back on Gallifrey. So, what's the final stage of your evolution?"

"Weh du nut noh."

"Nothing."

He took out the sonic and turned it on to full force. The Likron and Maxine fell down, sparks flying from them.

"Did you think I was thick?! I know duplicates when I see them!"

"_**I know, Doctor. How idiotic of me to think you could be delayed. I shall return your friend. She is currently under that slide. You best be quick, she's almost out of air.**_"

He shouldered the slide, which tumbled over. He clawed at the ground and found a metal panel. When he ripped it open, he found Maxine, close to unconsciousness. He lifted her out and lay her on the grass.

"It's ok," he reassured her, "I'll get the TARDIS the lazy way." He used the sonic to bring the ship to them.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The Doctor made sure Maxine was ok before returning to the console room.

"I know you can hear me," he began, "so know this- I will not let you win. Whoever your master is, he will not win."

There was no answer. He knew that his warning had been heard, though. Maxine entered, groggy and tired but otherwise ok.

"So, where next?"

"Nowhere. I'm taking you home."

"Why?!"

"You almost died today, and because of me! I'm not putting you into danger!"

"Fine, don't let me wander off, don't let me eat the yellow snow! Doesn't mean I have to go home!"

"Fine. As long as you keep safe."

"I will."

"Since when did I get to be such a pushover?"

They laughed. The TARDIS stopped, unexpectedly. He checked the scanner.

"Wow, we're here already!"

"And here is?"

"Uh, Earth. 1960."

"Sounds fun."

"Hopefully."

They left the TARDIS and found themselves in a lobby.

"A cinema! Love cinemas! Popcorn, cola, sweets! And the beauty of film. Oh, I'm gonna love this."

"Nice to hear a man so close to my heart, sir."

They turned, and their jaws hit the floor.

"How do you do," the stranger said, "I am Alfred Hitchcock."


	7. The March of Fear Part One

"Mr Hitchcock, I am your _biggest _fan! I must have seen Rear Window twenty thousand times!"

"Good, good. Suspense is the gift of life!"

"I agree. Oh, I'm the Doctor, by the way. And this is Maxine!"

"How do you do?"

"Fine, Mr Hitchcock sir."

"It was a pleasure meeting you both."

He turned and walked away, but the Doctor called out to him and he stopped.

"Yes?"

"I'm a bit stupid, and stuff. What's showing now?"

"I'm on my way to my own film, as it happens."

"Which one?"

"You don't know?"

"Bit slow."

"_Psycho_, one of my best yet according to the critics."

The Doctor grinned like a schoolboy and joined with Maxine by the arm.

"Fancy a trip to the pictures?" he laughed, as they followed the Master of Suspense into the crowded room. They took seats at the back, as the film began to roll. The Doctor was tucking into a bag of popcorn like a lion with a gazelle. He had bought two bags, and gave Maxine one of them with an excited smile.

They got to the infamous shower scene. This was when it all went wrong. The curtain was ripped open, and the audience screamed. But, they froze mid-scream, as did the film.

"Ok..."

The Doctor leapt over the seat in front of him, thankfully free of people, and used the sonic to scan the area.

"Phwoar!" he yelled, stumbling backwards.

"What?"

"High, _high _readings of energy!"

"The TimeScar?"

"No, _way _off of that. Someone has _literally _paused time, they've literally put ice over this room. Well, _ice _in the hypothetical sense. Someone has basically told this room to keep still."

"Why hasn't it affected us?"

"They must have something that we don't...look, look and think...of course!"

"What?"

"The drinks! They've all got drinks! We didn't buy drinks!"

"Alf hasn't got a drink."

"He probably had a glass of water before he got here."

The crowd moved for half a second before freezing again. The Doctor and Maxine took their seats quickly as the crowd got going again. When the film was over, they were the first to go, quickly.

"Come on, we shouldn't be here."

"But you just saw what happened!"

"I know, but that's the thing. We saw it, that means we're witnesses and what do evil forces who choose to remain hidden do to witnesses?"

"Good point. But, shouldn't we figure out what ever _evil forces _are doing?"

"Eugh, do you really want to risk your life?"

"We do it all the time, what's so...oh, I get it. You're worried about Hitchcock! You think we're going to get him killed!"

"I'm always worried about Hitchcock, and everyone else for that matter. Now, come on. We're going back to the TARDIS."

"Why?!"

"We have to go back, back when the film was made. Something inserted itself into the material, something extraterrestrial and we need to remove it."

"Or what?"

"Or the entire human race will become mindless sheep."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The TARDIS arrived in a room. There was a roll of film, obviously their target.

"Now, we can't go outside, just in case we run into someone we know."

The Doctor activated the scanner. Maxine sighed, and looked at the screen. It was just...dull. Nothing seemed to be happening.

"Lot of dust." she whispered.

"Yeah...unless...oh, oh! You're a genius!"

"How? I know I am, but why now?"

"That's not dust! Spores! Alien spores!"

He skidded around the console.

"But how could alien spores get here?"

He paused. It hit her.

"The drinks!"

"Of course! Hang on-"

"Maybe it came in the rain! It could've gotten into however many drops of water that were included in the drinks!"

"Brilliant- well, great but it does make for bad news on the alien front."

"You recognise any of this?"

"Of course. Vetraxi spores, from the planet Send. Nasty things, little tiny beings who have a height complex. Always want to be tall and powerful so they...oh no."

He dashed even more around the console.

"What's wrong?!"

"We have to get back there!"

"Before what?"

"Before Alfred Hitchcock and a few more dozen get turned into rampant evil zombies!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The usher was the first. He felt his nose beginning to burn, before his whole head felt like it was on fire. His eyes began to crust over, all fuzzy and yellow. He could feel it cover all of his body, even the inside of his mouth. It was an odd feeling, a feeling of both renewal and despair. He knew not of what it was, nor what it was doing. He felt it rip through the muscles behind his eyes, behind his mouth, through his ears, all trying to embrace his brain. He felt his skull, seemingly impenetrable, crack apart like a weak egg, as the crust spread like spilled water into and over his mind.

One leg forward. Awkwardly, without restraint. The other forward. This time it felt more natural, more rhythmic. The previous leg forward again. Pretty soon, it was as natural as thinking. Now the arms. After flailing for a few minutes, they were easy to move. Pretty soon, everything was natural, a fluid movement of beautiful extravagance. As soon as the others were established, as soon as the returning-birth was fully completed, then there could be the greatest victory for their kind. Then there could be glorious celebrations, beautiful memories of idealistic glory.

Then, and _only _then, could there be a march of fear.


	8. The March of Fear Part Two

"Ok. Now, Vetraxi spores pray on emotion, particularly fear. Wow, ok, gonna dust this old speech off. Maxine, if there's one thing you need to remember, it's this. Ahem. There are some corners of the universe which have bred the most terrible things. Things which act against everything we believe in. They must be fought. And to fight the Vetraxi, you have to be brave. That's it. Brave heart Maxine, etc. No matter what, you need to keep your bravery high and your fear low."

"Are you an honorary speech writer or something?"

"Only on Tuesdays, oh and at Abraham Lincoln's birthday!"

He rummaged through a bag, which he had pulled out from under the console. He took out a syringe and injected Maxine.

"What the hell?!"

"Protection, should keep you safe for a day or two."

"And you?"

"Well, I'll be here waiting for you and Alfred. Working on some cure."

"So, I have to walk through a mass of zombies while you- oh, never mind."

"Now, you're gonna have to be careful. They can't infect you but they _can _kill you. As I mentioned, I'm not going out. Purely because I'm lazy, and I'm not sure if the vaccine works on Time Lords. So, just get Hitchcock into here. Good luck."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Maxine could sense a congregation around the corner, so darted across the gap between two corridors as effortlessly as she could. All those hours of watching Bond movies had payed off.

"I demand to know the meaning of this!" came a voice from the adjacent corridor. She peeked around the corner and saw Alfred, advanced upon by a group of Vetraxi-infused people.

"Alfred!" she called. He turned and she gestured to him. He ran to her, sweating in stress.

"What's going on?"

"Eh...you wouldn't get it if I told you the comprehensible version. Now, come on. To that box!"

They sprinted past the infected. She never saw his hand brush past an infected, his skin making contact. They burst into the TARDIS.

"Woah woah woah!" The Doctor warned.

"What?"

"Maxine, I want you to- slowly -walk to me."

"Why?"

"Just...just walk. Alfred, you stay there."

She walked over to the Doctor.

"Oh no."

"What? What's wrong with me?"

"You touched one of the infected, Mr Hitchcock. Not a good thing to do, unless you have a TARDIS. Stabilising field systems. It'll cancel out the infection."

Maxine darted her head to him.

"So, I just risked my life saving someone, only for you to tell me we just had to get him in here."

"Yeah. Look, I'll make it up to you, buy you a casserole or something. Which reminds me, our TimeScar search is almost done."

"How?"

"While you were off John McClane-ing, I had a read of the scanner. One more stop."

He activated the controls.

"Alright, couple of things to do. First- Alfred, this is a police box that's bigger on the inside that can travel anywhere in time and space. Secondly, we're going to go to the hive-mind of the Vetraxi, which is...ooh, on a spaceship of all places. And finally, we're gonna have fun. Alright gang?"

He went back to the console. Maxine walked down and stood next to Hitchcock.

"Do you understand him?" he asked.

"Not really. Well, sometimes. Actually, usually I understand before he understands."

"Hmmm."

"Oi you two. Stop canoodling and get your coats. We're here!"

"That was quick."

"I'm in that sort of a mood."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Outside was just like any generic spaceship, with silver corridors and sliding door. There was only one.

"In there."

The door opened ominously and in they went. Inside was a dark environment, save for the light that shone upon the only objects inside. There was a sort-of beehive-like thing, suspended by wires and tubes. It pounded, like a heart.

"The Vetraxi central hive brain. Controls them, sends them impulses."

"Bit...gruesome."

"I'm sure you're gruesome to it," he replied, finding a dusty old keyboard, "now. Get ready."

"For?"

"Wait."

He typed in a sentence.

"Watch! As I split the basic atom, note my hands barely move enough to see!" he exclaimed, as the hive began to shrivel and groan.

"What did you do?"

"Reversed the flow via atomic structure and dispersion. Basically, I told it to infect itself."

"So..."

"So, we have to get to the TARDIS now before the Vetraxi get here."

The door took an odd bit of force to get open, but they managed to get back into their ship.

"Right, best be getting him home."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

They sat in the console room.

"One more stop."

"Can't say I'm not fed up with this hopping about. I mean, Maroc, Krynoid, Likron, now Vetraxi."

"And this Servant. Listen, be careful. I'm positive we're going to meet him soon. And I'm _also _positive he can hear me right now, so don't forget my flowers!"

The rotor stopped.

"Suit up, as they sometimes say."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

"My lord...my master. The Doctor has arrived at the entry point."

"How fortune favours us, my servant. Prepare the Tempergron for trans-dimensional warp. It's about time I had a chat with the Doctor."

"Of course, my dear Lekar."

The Servant left the chambers. The Lekar sighed, and sat back at his throne. All this game playing, this organising, had left him weary. But it was nothing compared to what he had planned. The Time Lords were all but dead. He would remove that one word, that 'but', from the mouth of every mind in every universe. No one would ever as despicable as they.

He had the perfect plan. He would strip down the Doctor. Soon, the time drew nearer and nearer. Closer and closer. Closer to victory for the forces of good.

Because no one crossed the Lekar.


	9. The Servant

Outside, on the swampy grounds of Palshia, an old temple rattled with the quiet wind. The only thing left of a once vibrant society, which rivaled that of the Aztecs of Earth.

Inside was life, however.

"What level is the transceiver at?"

"Twenty two. Rising, but fluctuating in speed."

"Good, good. Presterson will be pleased...eventually."

Two scientists, one an old woman, the other a bald man, debated the problems of life and scientific research, and how they related to each other on an almost ethereal plane. They found it almost stimulating, and occasionally better than the lifeless pleasure their now respectively deceased spouses had so _graciously _afforded them.

Another man, tall with eagerly flicked hair that greyed like a split can of paint, strolled inside with the smoothness of a drunken dancer.

"Ah, Quinn. You're awake."

"Nice to see I'm the only one who is."

"Huh?"

"You didn't hear or see it?!"

"What are you babbling about now?"

"Outside. As if by divine luck, this...box appeared. Blue."

He pointed outside and clicked his mouth. They rushed to the thin, transparent fiberglass window, and saw a tall blue box on the horizon. A door opened from it, and a man and woman stepped out.

"They'll be coming here."

Quinn looked sternly outside.

"Let them come," he replied, "just don't let them feel unwelcome."

"But-"

"We're scientists not soldiers. Get them a bed and a meal, then we can discuss who the hell they are. Hm?"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

"...and so, the Swampies worshipped this giant octopus ca-...oh. Hello!"

There were three people in blue jumpsuits, crowded around in a tool-filled room.

"We saw your craft arrive. I'm Quinn. These are my fellow workers, Jull and Miria. Our head, Presterson, is indisposed at this present moment."

"Oh, er, thanks. I'm the Doctor, this is Maxine. Nice to meet you."

"Please, Doctor, sit. We've got food and beds prepared for you. Say, what _kind _of doctor?"

"Everything, really. Even ducks."

"Well, you can relate to us in terms of analysing the disturbance!"

"Disturbance?"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

They walked into a metal-plated room, which had an odd howling noise to it and a horrendous smell of burning. At its centre was a metal arch, thin and smooth.

"It's like something out of Stargate." Maxine laughed.

"Well, wouldn't be too far off. So, what's this disturbance about?"

Quinn pointed at the arch and clicked his mouth while nodding at the controls.

"There's...something. Like a crater in space and time. We came, we saw, we wrote bar charts."

"Doctor-"

"I know. Listen, has anything ever come through the disturbance? Anything at all?"

"Wha...no. Nothing! How could we? The other side is just a void, empty, lifeless, boring!"

"We've tried sending in beacons, but they just sort of evaporate as soon as they touch it." Jull interjected, as she began to set up the controls.

The Doctor and Maxine were near the door but closer to Quinn.

"Do you trust them?"

"Not sure. They seem nice enough."

Quinn took off his coat and crossed his arms.

"Put power to fifteen!"

"Power to fifteen." Miria repeated, pushing a plastic slider upwards as if it were a washcloth on a wet surface. There was a boring hum, as everything powered up in a generic science fiction manner.

"Come on, it'll take an hour to power up."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

"So, who built this temple?"

"Palshians, we think."

"And they are?"

"They _were_. They were the natives, hundreds of years ago." Jull mused, sipping a glass of wine like it was oxygen and she was out of air.

"What happened to them?"

"Disappeared. No one knows how or why."

"And you think this disturbance, this irregularity, is behind it?"

"Main reason behind this case study. That and the disturbance itself."

The Doctor sighed.

"Can we talk to Presterson?"

"He'll be down soon."

"Power at optimal level!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

"That smell-"

"The burning?"

"Does it always smell like that?"

"Only recently. You know, Presterson always says it smells like someone is burning glass."

The Doctor shared a knowing look with Maxine.

"Time Discharge." she said.

"What?"

"Someone's been here from the future, recently. Which means-"

"Which means, as Maxine was about to say, that whoever came here before is coming back. So, the question is...what's for tea?"

"Wait, so something came _here _without us noticing?"

"Oh, I think you noticed. This has been too easy...too quick. And no sign of the Servant."

"Who are you?!"

A slightly chunky man walked inside, angered and confused.

"Presterson, these are the Doctor and Maxine."

Presterson smiled and shook their hands.

"How do you do? I'm John Presterson, head scientist."

"Very impressive research, and stuff."

"We were just discussing the recent Time Discharge."

"Oh, yes well...what is that?"

"It's the smell left when someone travels through time without a craft or Vortex manipulator. Dr Yulani Hester wrote a paper on it."

"Ah, yes. I remember really loving that paper."

"Really? Because it doesn't exist."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm also positive that Jammie Dodgers are delicious and that you're name is not John Presterson."

"What?!"

"Oh, and tell your Android friends here they can deactivate, you're a terrible actor."

"I don't-"

"John Presterson. As in, Prester John. Y'know, the mythical king. Supposedly related to the Magi or in our and your case Maghi."

Presterson laughed. Quinn, Jull and Miria bent over and turned to liquid, draining into a now apparent hole.

"Well done, Doctor."

"Was waiting for you to show up. By the way, you had _no right _to manoeuvre my life to here. How long, hmm? Ever since the Tempergron? Ever since I stepped into that flat and met her?!"

"Calm down, Doctor. You've run out of time. Your pitiful Vortex is soon to rip apart."

"Yeah, because of the box."

"You think it's because of that? Oh, you are stupid. It's because of the Lekar."

"So, he's your master. Lekar?"

"He belongs here. You shall see just how much soon. In truth, your Vortex opens because he must return to his home. Takes awfully long."

"All the spillages, all the false prophets. All because someone has to come here. Who is the Lekar?"

"You might say he is one of you."

"Might I?"

A figure walked from the Arch. He was tall, with grey hair and a stubble. He wore black robes, and had a sword at his hip. His left hand was encased in metal.

"Lekar, I presume."

"So, a child of Gallifrey still breathes. Scum!"

The Lekar slapped the Doctor across the face.

"Who are you?"

"I am your child. I am the mind of the Time Lords."

"What?!"

"I was created by the Time Lords. And I shall have my revenge!"


	10. The Vortex Part One

The Lekar swiped through the air and conjured up a throne. He sat, attentively, and smiled.

"Hang on...created by the Time Lords? What kind of idiot do you think I am?"

"One who finds value in the little things. They said I was a little thing, you know. But let's not dwell on the little things. We're all big things now. Questions?"

"Who are you?"

"Let us just say...that there's a world, _my _world, where the Time Lords were evil and corrupt but _oh so good._ Imagine that a man, a member of their ranks, rose to the top and established a reign."

"You're-"

"I'm the version of you from my universe, yes. Perhaps that's why I have such a hatred for you."

"Another thing. Your friend here said it wasn't about the box, this Devil's Cage. All the Vortex stuff."

"He's correct to a point. I rarely tell him everything. You see, we're not trying to open the box. We're-"

"Trying to get the box. You're ripping the Vortex apart because you can't reach it! Another question- why do you know the Time Lords?"

"Your people saw our universe, and being as inquisitive as they usually are, decided to test someone from it. They took me, and accidentally brought the Servant. I was probed for seven days, tortured to the brink of my existence. All because your people were _stupid _and _blind _enough to think _we _wanted to wage war!"

He slammed down his fist and almost began to froth at the mouth with anger. The Servant didn't even flinch.

"And one final question. Well, two really. First, you're calling him your servant when he's anything but, secondly if you have so many people you ascended over to rule, then where are they? You at _least _have enough for an army."

The Lekar looked at the Doctor and laughed.

"The Servant's make-up is of no importance. As for-"

"Woah there, you didn't answer my question."

"Yes, well-"

"I need an answer!"

"He's not-"

"What?"

"He's a Likron! There, does that answer your question? Highly adapted, but still a Likron."

"So that's how he controlled them before. Leader of the pack. Only they were androids, so."

"As for your other question. I prefer a more subtle approach to invasion."

"Oh, so it's an invasion now." Maxine said, mockingly. The Lekar laughed.

"It's many things, Maxine Vaughn. You'll see soon enough just how many things it is. Some might say, _eleven _things."

The Doctor stared at him.

"Threats won't get us anywhere."

"Neither will small talk, Doctor. Now, where do we start. What's your name?"

"The Doctor"

"No no no. Your _real _name. The one which you run from, yet it drags behind you like a ball on a chain. Doctor _who_, exactly? Who are you, really, in those hearts?"

"You know who I am."

"Of course I do. As much as you know me, Doctor. So how about we see how much you know. You and your friend are to be tested in what you would call a Labyrinth of Memory. Let the games begin, as you confront the demons of your past."

Walls of mist rose around them, cutting off the world from them. There was a faint hum, interjected with a slight metallic screech.

"What is this place?"

"My mind. Lekar's put us in some kind of coma, made us beat this little game of his. I'm sorry for getting you into this."

"I've been in worse."

They laughed, only to erase the tense atmosphere.

"So, what, we have to get to the middle?"

"Yeah. But we don't have any idea what's between us and the middle."

They walked cautiously down the corridor they had found themselves in. Immediately a figure sprung up from the also-misty floor. It was a man, hunched over, covered in dirt and grime. He wore primitive animal robes, which still left skin visible.

A disembodied voice rang out, with the words

"I, Kal, am not afraid of fire. I will make my creature make fire!"

which prompted the figure to run at them, but go straight through them and disappear like a ghost.

"Know him?"

"Yeah...he was a caveman in 100,000 BC. Come on, got to keep moving. Who knows what else we'll find."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

They found themselves at a four-way junction.

"How do we know which direction to take?"

Four figures sprung up in front of each path. One wore black robes and a sort of half skull-cap, half kippah style leather hat. The next wore monk robes, and had a chubby face. The one next to him wore an odd, almost velvet outfit and had black greased hair, a black beard and a welcoming-but-nauseating grin. The final one was short and wore the same clothes as the Doctor, and had a squashed face.

"One of us is telling a truth." said the Valeyard.

"The others all a lie." said the Monk.

"Only simple answers." drawled the Master.

"Unless you want to die." said the Dream Lord.

The Doctor looked at each of them, disappointed.

"Right, so I presume I can only ask yes or no questions. So, right away I can eliminate the Valeyard and the Dream Lord. I always lie to myself."

The respective outcasts knelt down and bowed their heads.

"Ok, now these two."

He looked at the Master.

"Global domination."

He turned to Maxine.

"It's the Monk. I'm sure."

"How?"

"Not even a glimmer in his eye when I brought up domination."

"But that doesn't prove he's lying." she groaned, pointing at the Master.

"Trust me."

He dragged her by the hand and stood in front of the Monk.

"Geronimo!" he yelled, as they hopped past the apparition.

"Won't you show mercy to your own-" yelled the apparition of the Master, as it along with the others vanished into mist. They kept on walking again.

"How far away can this middle be?!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The Lekar looked to the Servant, while keeping an eye on the Doctor's mind.

"Let's serve him something difficult."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

They found a door.

"Wonder what's inside."

She pushed it open. Inside was dark.

"Can't see."

Suddenly a light flashed on.

"Oh no."

The room was a sprawling circle. In one area was a squad of Daleks, surrounding what looked like a tower-sized Dalek that had tubes coming out of it. Across from them was a group of small, troll-ish things in purple armour. Next to them were a group of metal men, and next to _them _was a trio of giant crabs. She knew these were Macra, not Maroc.

"Exterminate!"

"Sontar-ha!"

"Destroy them!"

The Macra just clicked.

They turned and saw the door disappear.

"Right, you up for fighting?"


	11. The Vortex Part Two

The Daleks encroached.

"Hostile elements detected! Exterminate!"

"Wait! Wait. Daleks hate everything that isn't Dalek. What are Sontarans, Macra and Cybermen if not Dalek?"

"He is...corrrrect."

The Daleks turned on them and began to fire at the others. The door appeared again, and the Doctor and Maxine skipped through it.

"Not every day you convince a Dalek to spare you!" he smiled, but stopped. He saw something over Maxine's shoulder, his face both contorted in confusion and apprehension. She turned and saw a young man, in a yellow suit with blotches of blue. He beckoned to them and disappeared into a hidden door.

"Who was that?"

"An old friend with a new face. And I think he's real."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Inside the secret room was a desk, covered in sketches. The figure stood by the desk, smiling.

"I trust you realise I'm not one of your memories."

"Of course. I didn't know androids were a product of toymakers."

"Well, one must keep up with the times."

"Oh, sorry. Maxine, this is the Toymaker. Call him celestial if you want, but it's a bit offensive so I wouldn't."

"Please, call me anything but a toymaker. Men who make highly advanced machinery with human qualities should be given respect."

"So, Toymaker, what brings you to my mind?"

"I owed your friends a few favours."

He gulped at the word 'favours'. The Doctor caught this.

"You owe them a lot more than favours, don't you?"

"They gave me...well, more power I guess. The ability to flit between my world of toys, to worlds beyond your imagination. In return, I have to babysit you during this stupidity."

"Well, nice seeing you but we really must go on."

"Go ahead. I can see you from here. Be careful, though. Every labyrinth has its Minotaur."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

"What did he mean by every labyrinth has its minotaur? You haven't met Minotaurs have you?"

"Yes and no. Don't worry, I can feel us progressing."

There was a clatter up ahead. It sounded as if someone was squashing rubber between two wet gloves.

"That's not a good sound."

Three giant toy soldiers marched around the corner. They hid from the marching men, and waited till the coast was clear to keep going. It felt cold, but warm.

"Getting close, Doctor."

They turned and saw the Toymaker leaning against a wall.

"I hope you're right."

"Well, we could always play a game or two if you want."

"Not interested."

"Atta boy. By the way, what's coming, you do know it's fake?"

"Yeah. Everything is just a memory."

"Well. I'm off, back to my world. I trust we'll meet again?"

"Wouldn't discount it."

The Toymaker vanished with a click of his fingers.

"Come on, then. About another ten minutes, then we should be there."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

There was a door, TARDIS blue. He touched the handle, which burnt hot.

"Well. This is it!"

"You scared?"

"More anxious than scared. Well...Geronimo, and all that stuff!"

They pushed it open. Inside, the ground was all mushy and damp. There was something shrouded in darkness, in the right end of the room.

"What's there?" Maxine asked. A light turned on, revealing a sort-of spider-ish shape. It was composed of tubes of mostly similar size.

"The Animus! Wow, talk about blasts from the past!"

The Toymaker stepped out from behind it.

"Thought you'd gone home."

"I forgot to explain this. The Animus has been...well, lobotomised. We've implanted it with stuff relating to you, so in order to get out of here you have to withstand your grief, your mistakes."

He vanished. The Doctor stepped under one of the tubes.

"Oh, Grandfather, I belong with you!" emanated a young female voice. The Doctor looked away, but kept it together. The Voice faded away.

"I won't forget you, you know." This time it was a male, Scottish voice. Again the Doctor held it together. The Voice again faded away and was replaced again.

"I don't think I'll be going back just yet." It was another female voice. He almost wavered, but kept going.

"Don't forget me." It was another strong, independent female voice. Maxine saw the Doctor almost crack.

"Now I'll never know if I was right."

She could see this voice cause grief and regret to the Doctor.

"Warm. Not cold. My body is warm. Wonderful. Legs. Toes. Toes wiggling. Trunk. A neck. Strong. A head free of pain. Eyesight. Colours. Warm blood inside. Oh, I like this. Now, I am she, alive within this oh so wonderful, wonderful frame, not that cold-blooded reptile thing. It must, must die."

He looked horrified. The Voice moved on.

"I felt like I could run forever." He chuckled, but still looked distressed.

"I'm going to miss you." he looked relieved. She sensed this was one he hadn't messed up.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" He swallowed awkwardly. He almost choked.

"No, no, no. Please. Please. No. No!" He still held it together.

" What happened? What's he doing?" "He's saving us."

The tube ascended, and the Doctor stepped away.

"You ok?"

"Ye-yeah. Fine. Couldn't be better."

The Animus shrivelled up, and a hole appeared. The Servant beckoned them out of the room, which led them back into the real world.

"Well done, Doctor. You survived yourself. I trust the Toymaker was kind?"

"I suppose. He doesn't half hate you though."

The Lekar laughed, but paused mid-chuckle. The Doctor froze in apprehension.

"...which means he didn't fear you. He couldn't have because-"

"-because he's an android, right?"

The Lekar bowed and vanished. The Servant spat, as the reality around them blurred and vanished. Maxine temporarily found herself in a room with the Doctor and the Lekar, long enough to hear him saw "scattered!" Then she found herself in harsh sunlight in medieval surroundings. She lay flat on her back on a grassy space. A man lay next to her, groaning. She turned her head to see him. He wore a black jacket and creamy pants, a knarled cane lying next to him. He looked old. He got up.

"Who are you, hmm?" He asked, frowning.

"Maxine...who are you?"

"I, my dear child, am the Doctor!"

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
